A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a mount, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a mount for attaching a tablet to a post of a forklift so as to allow a user to use the tablet from either inside or outside of the forklift or to stow the tablet.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for electronic interface equipment mounting systems have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the embodiments of the present invention in that they do not teach a mount for attaching a tablet to a post of a forklift so as to allow a user to use the tablet from either inside or outside of the forklift or to stow the tablet.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,462 to Kailas.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,462—issued to Kallas on May 27, 1997 in U.S. class 248 and subclass 286.1—teaches a mounting assembly for a computer or other communications equipment within a vehicle, such as a police vehicle. A mounting bracket is attached to the floor of the vehicle and holds a pair of adjustable arms in a horizontal position, with a piece of communication equipment on one end of the arms. At one end, the arms are secured to the mounting bracket by an adjustable friction clamp, and at the other end, the arms have an adjustable and rotatable clamp.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,047 to Wung et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,047—issued to Wung et al. on Sep. 5, 2000 in U.S. class 248 and subclass 284.1—teaches a vibration-resistant mounting bracket having a base attachable to a support structure by bolts. Isolator bushings are positioned in mounting holes in the bracket to isolate the bracket from shocks and vibration. A pair of arms project perpendicularly from the base. Each arm has a round opening and an arcuate opening concentric with the round opening. A first fastener pivotably connects a terminal to each arm of the bracket, at a pivot axis defined by the round openings. A second fastener has a shaft extending through the arcuate opening and into a second threaded opening in the terminal. The second fastener is tightenable and loosenable to secure the terminal in a pivot position relative to the bracket, and release the terminal from the pivot position to change to a different pivot position.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 7,886,903 B1 to Wurzelbacher Jr. et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,886,903 B1—issued to Wurzelbacher Jr. et al. on Feb. 15, 2011 in U.S. class 206 and subclass 320—teaches a protective shell for a portable computer, which includes an upper shell and a lower shell connected via hinges. The computer is placeable into the shell by slipping a first hinged section of the computer underneath a first clip of the upper shell and then bending back a second clip of the lower shell made of a resilient material so as to allow a second hinged section of the computer to slip into the lower shell. The hinges are positioned on the protective shell so that they are concentric or approximately concentric with a hinge of the portable computer when the protective shell encases the portable computer. A mounting plate is removably attachable to the shell to allow the shell to be connected to various mounting arm assemblies.
(4) United States Patent Application Publication Number US 2012/0018475 to Cooper.
United States Patent Application Publication Number US 2012/0018475—published to Cooper on Jan. 26, 2012 in U.S. class 224 and subclass 401—teaches a telescoping mount including an outer member, an inner member at least partially received in the outer member so that one member is movable relative to the other member between an extended position and a retracted position, a platform coupled to one of the outer and the inner members for supporting a device, and a locking mechanism. The locking mechanism is operable to substantially lock the position of the outer and the inner members relative to one another in a plurality of non-predefined positions between the extended position and the retracted position. The locking mechanism is movable manually by a user to an unlocked position allowing adjustment of the mount between the extended and retracted positions, and the locking mechanism is movable automatically, upon release of the locking mechanism by the user, to a locked position in which the outer and the inner members are substantially prevented from moving relative to one another.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. 8,235,342 B2 to Pfister et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,235,342 B2—issued to Pfister et al. on Aug. 7, 2012 in U.S. class 248 and subclass 292.14—teaches a mounting system for an interface, such as a flat panel display, such as a computer monitor or television, that allows the display to be pivoted about a virtual pivot axis that passes through a center of gravity of the display. The system includes a support that is connected directly or indirectly to a support surface, and a mount that is connected to a back side of the display. The support and the mount are slidable with respect to one another through an arc that has the virtual pivot axis as its center.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for electronic interface equipment mounting systems have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, a mount for attaching a tablet to a post of a forklift so as to allow a user to use the tablet from either inside or outside of the forklift or to stow the tablet.